¿Dónde Está Romano?
by xxxSakanaza-chanxxx
Summary: Who would Romano choose?  Spain, the country bumpkin, or Antonio, a Spanish boy he met?
1. Denouement of a relationship

**Hey there... umm I feel awkward since this is my first Spamano fanfic. Since I promised myself that I would make a fanfic after I read all the complete stories about them, here it is then. I didn't know that I even had the guts to make a multi-chaptered story as a first story. Please, read it and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: And of course, the sad truth that I do not and never will own Hetalia even if I wanted to at the cost of my life.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Belgium and Spain... they're going out behind your back"<em>

Damn it. I shouldn't have agreed to talk to the mask-bastard. I knew better then to talk the man who wanted to take me away from Spain. But NO, the asshole just had to force me.

Spain...

God knows how much I love the tomato bastard. Not that I'd tell the fucker. Even though I'd shove, kick, and punch him away, he still managed to capture my heart. Now that I thought about it, that phrase sounded so fucking cheesy. Ugh, Goosebumps are appearing on my skin.

Well, he managed to realize his feelings, after like one century, and waddaya know! We've been living under the same roof for three shitty years. And when I say shitty, it's pretty much insane. Take my place and you'll have to endure the kisses disturbing your sleep, hugs that squeezes the fucking air out of you, and the random stupid nicknames he calls you.

Everything was going well, until now...

I sent a sharp glare at the Turk standing across the room. He noticed my glare and smirked. How dare he?

I sharpened my glare even more but he seems unfazed. Instead of cowering away – not like I expected him to do that – he shook his head as if pointing somewhere. I hesitated for a while but looked anyway.

Fuck him.

There, among a group of people, were Belgium and Spain. I saw what shitty Turkey was pointing at. Spain's arm was around Belgium's waist and he seemed to be pulling her closer. I didn't really see what was wrong dammit. It was pretty normal for me to see the bastard holding someone else.

Close...

Tight...

"Romano~" Spain exclaimed, walking towards me.

"What do you want now?" I replied with a scowl.

"You looked lonely Roma I just had to hug you~" He glomped me, and like I said earlier, squeezed the fucking air out of me.

"Get off of me you creep!" I pushed him away but he was just too strong. Curse him. He rubbed his cheek onto my cheek and oh no...

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and before I could even lift my arms to cover my fa-

"Aw Roma, you look like a tomato" he rubbed he cheeks harder.

I don't know why but I think Lady Fate is angry with me. Why must the whole fucking universe curse me with color-sensitive cheeks?

"Stop calling me with that stupid nickname and I'm not a fucking tomato!" I shouted but before I can even punch him again, a hand pinched my cheeks and pulled my face away from Spain's cheeks.

What's with people today and not letting me do what I was going to do?

"Romano! You're so cute as always" a girly voice hugged me.

"Belgium..." I laughed uneasily. "Beautiful as always indeed"

"Yeah, uh-huh" she said in a tone implying that she wasn't going to believe it.

"Look at you Roma, all dressed up in a dress shirt and black slacks" she said observing me.

"Look who's talking, you're in the same situation as I am" I smirked at her.

She was wearing a red cocktail dress with red stilettos and a red ribbon on her hair.

She laughed uneasily at my last sentence. "Gotta dress up for Austria's ball"

I was about to make a compliment on how she looked when I saw my little brother arrive with the potato bastard. "If you'll excuse me" I smiled at Belgium sweetly and scowled at Spain. Steam was coming out of my ears and nose as I approached Italy. I pulled him away from macho potato and said, "What the hell are you doing coming here with this bastard?" I pointed to the macho potato beside him.

"Bu-but Fratello I asked him out" he said shrinking a little.

"What?" I sent out a shriek and a manly one at that. "It's bad enough that you're with him and now YOU were the one who asked him out?" I glared at Germany. The potato bastard looked at me like I was some crazy nut head. "Come on, Italy. Let's not provoke your brother even more" he said as he pulled Italy away. "Ve~ bye big brother" my stupid brother said as he waved his stupid hand.

"Don't you fucking dare walk away from me!" I said as I stomped to them.

"Romano, it's good to see that you decided to come here" Austria said while shaking my hand, again stopping me with what I was going to do. "Yeah, yeah I had no choice" I said as I scowled at him. "You had no choice? What made you come then? I must certainly thank them"

My cheeks instantly reddened as I recalled what Spain did to make me. "I-I-I..." I stuttered as I remembered him kissing me gently and slightly touching my legs – against my will of course! - and grinding his umm... you know that already.

"No-none of your fucking business!" I bellowed at him.

At the sight of my red cheeks, the aristocratic nation pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I see, Spain really has a way with words don't you think? Or rather, a way with actions?" he fucking smirked at me and then walked off! Oh, the fucker's seriously gonna get it. But then, I was stopped by a scene I saw in the garden fountain.

I saw the two of them together again. Spain was laughing while Belgium playfully punched him. He never laughed like that when he was with me...

Unfortunately, tomato bastard saw me and waved his hand enthusiastically. Then, Belgium followed what he was doing. I flashed the bastard my trademark scowl and stomped away. And when I was just walking across the center of the room, Austria made an announcement.

"Everyone, it is now time for ballroom dancing" he said. Then, Hungary whispered something to him. "Okay folks, the first dance for the night is Viennese dance!" he sounded so excited and on cue, music started to fill the circular room.

I kind of panicked, considering that I was at the fucking center of the room, and walked briskly to the side of it. Pray tell, I don't want to fucking dance and embarrass the shit out of me. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my waist and spun me around quickly. "What the fuck?" I said as I came face to face with Spain.

"Dance with me Roma!" he smiled at me cheerfully. The same smile he flashes me every day. "Let go of me! I don't wanna fucking dance" I said as I wriggled away from him. "Oh? But I do" he said as he caressed my sides out of nowhere. I felt my face heat up for the third time this evening but surprisingly, the bastard didn't exclaim something like, "You face looks like a tomato" shit.

I was about to yell at him for the entire idiotic bastard he is when he suddenly spun me around like a topspin. Not only did he spin me around where I was, he also did it as we circled the room. "Look at you Roma! You spin gracefully" he said, flashing me his goofy toothed grin. "'Gracefully' my ass! I'm gonna be sick"

The Viennese dance was a fucking force to be reckoned with. It required the dancers to stupidly spin around and around until they barf into oblivion. "Silly Roma, you won't barf. You're a great dancer!" Spain said as he spun me around even faster. "Slow down idiot!" I said as I clung to him tighter. Anymore faster and I was going to fucking fly across the room from the momentum he was putting into the spin.

Now that I think about it, the bastard is purposely spinning me around faster. Che, just because I was clinging to him tighter... manipulative bastard.

After many nauseous spins, the dance changed. We also had to change partners. I was just fucking horrified at my next partner. I saw his trademark beard, golden hair that makes you wanna puke, and the rose he always had with him.

Fucking France.

Now, I have to be careful not to say the word 'fuck' or else he'll do it to me.

"Ohonhonhon, what do we have here? Little Roma coming at me" he said as he spread his ass arms open. "Dream on jerk, I'm done dancing!" I said as I walked away. Unfortunately, he caught my arm and pulled me forcefully towards him. I squirmed a bit but I wouldn't let the asshole hear it. "Let go of me bastard!" I punched his arms.

"A little feisty there Romano..." he said as he forcefully led me to the dance floor. I gave up when he succeeded in bringing me to the center. "No funny motives, ya hear me?" I said as I glared at him. France raised his arms like he was surrendering. "Alright, alright mon petite Romano" he said, snaking his arms around my waist again.

Good thing the dance wasn't a passionate one or else I'll fucking puke all over the floor.

My focus wasn't on the molester in front of me. I was looking for Spain. I saw him on the opposite side dancing with Austria. As expected, Hungary was nearby capturing pictures. That girl really has to stop her obsession over... what did Japan call it? Yaoi?

I don't even know what Yaoi fucking means. All I know is that it's all about boys loving boys. "Longing for Spain my little Romano?" the pervert said as he smiled at me and it sent me the fucking chills. "I am not!" I said as I looked away.

I had no reason whatsoever to be jealous of Spain and Austria. Whatever happened between them was none of my fucking business. I noticed that France was looking at me with pity. "What's that look for dammit" I eyed him suspiciously.

"It's nothing mon cher" he said as he looked at me still smiling.

And after hours and hours of fucking dancing, the ball came to its end.

A loud thump suddenly echoed through the ball room. Belgium passed out due to low alcohol tolerance. I expected the Netherlands to come rushing in and carry her away like a princess but no tall, blonde male came into my sight.

And guess who had to step in...

Tomato bastard.

I was about to go with him to Belgium's house when he said, "Roma, I'll take Belgium home" before kissing me full on the lips. "You go ahead, alright?" he said as he cupped my face. My face was burning and my cheeks were pink. All I could do was nod in approval.

I watched the car leave with Spain and Belgium inside while I was left standing at Austria's doorsteps waiting for my ride to home.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished.<strong>

**If your thinking of viewing my profile and reading other stories, I beg you, PLEASE DON'T. I haven't touched fanfiction for like one year and my writing style has improved if I may say so myself. My past stories were BULLCRAP and that's a lot coming from me because I usually like my stories. **

**Please review! Your reviews will be the only inspiration that I get to write stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**A very crazed Spamano fangirl**

**P.S. **

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated too. Was Romano cussing too much or is he supposed to swear a lot more? Oh, and I made Spain here less cuddly because I have a reason and you probably already know it.**


	2. Netherlands? Lovino!

**Hello again! I'm very thankful for those who added this story on their favourites and alerts. I'm also thankful for those who reviewed. Here's the 2nd chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Besides, if it belonged to me, there will be a worldwide wedding of my pairings in Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and instantly saw mountains of tomatoes. I'm not fucking kiddin' here folks. The tomatoes really were 1,000 meters high. There were hundreds of them in front of me standing in all their red, shiny, and juicy glory. And, being a proud tomato lover that I am, I quickly grabbed a handful of those luscious fruits and took a big bite.<em>

_Juices were trickling from my mouth and were staining my clothes. To hell with these designer clothes! I'm in fucking paradise!_

_As I gobbled some of the tomatoes even more, I caught something moving from the corners of my eye. Something big and round was moving. I wiped my mouth with my sleeves and proceeded to follow the mysterious creature. As, I rounded down a corner of a giant tomato, a sudden strong gust of wind pushed me back to my butt._

_It felt like someone who is very fast is trying to sneak to me. "Okay, joke's over!" I shouted as I stood up. I clenched my fists when nobody answered. "Get yourself out of wherever the fuck you're hiding and show your ass face to me!" I shouted. I looked like a damn idiot talking to no one except the air._

_My stress meter is almost reaching is limit and that creature wouldn't want me on my bad side darn it!_

_I heard footsteps to my right. They sounded like someone was running with squishy feet. That, or squishy footwear. I immediately stepped on it and ran after the bastard._

_I was running as fast as I could. Unfortunately, some Italian blood woke up inside me and made me trip on a twig. A FUCKING TWIG! I will not be fucking subjected to this humiliation! This was unacceptable! Well, unless I was North Italy then it would be water under the bridge._

_But this is me we're talking about! Fuckin' South Italy! My people don't just trip on a silly piece of shit. Oh the fucker is SO gonna get it._

_As if on cue, a bunch of tomato plants rustled. My eyes glinted with evil as I approached the offending plants. I was about to launch myself towards it when a big, round, tomato launched itself at me. It was big and I mean REALLY BIG. I scrambled away from it._

_It was gonna crush the shit out of me._

_"Roma~!" It bellowed._

_What. The. Fuck_

_At that single word, I stopped and turned around. The voice sounded like the tomato bastard._

_"Roma~!"_

_I saw it. I saw the horrible thing..._

_It was Spain dressed in a shitty tomato costume. Now, he's running towards me._

_"Bastard! Go away!" I said as I started to sprint away from the monster that was Spain. For the 2nd time of the fucking day, I tripped on a tiny, brittle piece of twig. I won't be fucking tripped by the same thing twice! I ran back to the twig and snapped it into two fucking pieces. Ha! Serves that ass right._

_My moment of victory was cut short when a heavy creature pounded itself on me._

_"Why are you running away from me, my little Roma?" Tomato bastard said as he hugged me. My mouth gaped open as I stared at the asshole in front of me. Was this really the tomato bastard? Why was he dressed in a fucking costume? I never knew that he was so kinky like the potato bastard._

_"Spain!" I heard another voice but this time, it clearly belonged to a girl. "Belgium!" the stupid bastard let goes of me and walked towards Belgium. I stared at them in awkward silence as they had the time of their lives chatting about nonsense. I waited for either of them to notice me but it seems that they have formed their own world._

_Well, that is, until Spain walked to me again._

_The air was different this time. It felt heavy, sore, and grey. I narrowed my eyes at everything that surrounded me because... it seemed like the color black was consuming it. Also, Spain wasn't heading towards me anymore. For some reason, his direction changed to Belgium._

_They were cuddling..._

_Hugging each other tightly..._

_They went on PDA mode as if I wasn't here! I, South Italy, the official lover of Spain, am currently being brushed to the sides while bearing the pain of watching your lover go off with someone else. Being the badass that I am, I will not just sit here and watch my man get fucked. I am going to fucking stand my ground._

_I marched towards the bastard and slapped him across the face._

_HARD._

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

I heard a very familiar voice scream.

"Roma, is slapping me in the face while your asleep one of your greatest pleasures?"

I still haven't successfully processed what was going on around me. I just fucking woke up. My face and hair probably looks shitty right now. The person with me had a lot of guts to disturb my sleep. Unfortunately for him, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. If I had to vent out my frustration, I WILL take it out on him.

I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up with one arm. As my eyes finished adjusting to the light that the sun was fucking emitting, a pair of green orbs stared right into my very soul. His face was just a few inches away, I might add. I stumbled back to bed, accidentally grabbing the shirt of the person in front of me and dragging him along.

I felt his weight fall and crush me. "Naughty, naughty Roma" Spain said as he waved a finger in front of my face. "You're not supposed to be in the mood so early in the morning" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. It took me a few darn seconds to process that. "Dammit Spain, get off me!" I tried to push him off. "And I'm not in the mood you perverted bastard" I said feeling the heat crawl up to my cheeks.

Just with that, he gently touched his lips with mine and bit down on my lower lip. I hesitated a little since it was just 7 o'clock in the fucking morning. That's right. The tomato bastard disturbed my sleep! And just when my boss let me sleep until noon before I go to work. I decided to play with his little game and kissed back.

When he was just about to go further, I slammed my head against his and pushed him off the bed. "That's what you get for fucking disturbing my sleep you idiot" I said, towering in front of him with my hands on my hips. He just sat there with his stupid grin plastered on his dumb face. "Don't be such a tease Romano~" he said while rubbing his forehead.

"I can tease you all I want, you bastard" I said as I glared at him. "Anyways, I'm fucking hungry" I said as I exited our bedroom. "What's for breakfast?"

I was stopped abruptly when Spain suddenly hugged me from behind. "I love you Roma" he said while nuzzling my neck. I was already used to Spain's random affections but this time, I felt that there was something wrong. My hands automatically reached for Spain's arms and held them... before I shoved him away from me.

"Alright tomato bastard, what's the catch?" I faced and glared at him again. I saw Spain twitch for a nanosecond. Yes, I can see the difference with Spain's behaviours especially if I have been living with him ever since I was a child. He stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" he smiled at me.

I stared at him with a worried expression on my face. After some minutes of deep thinking, I shook my head and smiled.

Nah, he couldn't be cheating on me. Those dreams were just products of my paranoia. To hell with the mask bastard too for giving me nonsense shit. Spain wouldn't cheat on me. Belgium wouldn't either. They're my two most trusted people and I don't plan to break that trust nor would they.

"Here's some paella Roma~!" Tomato bastard enthusiastically handed me a plate consisting of colourful ingredients. I stared at him like he has gone bonkers. "What, no shitty churros today?"

"I decided that it will be healthier for you, my dear Roma, to eat a balanced meal every breakfast" he said while eating his own food. "Since when did you start thinking about other stupid things?" I said as I gulped my juice.

"I have always been thinking about things Roma!" he said pouting cutely- I mean- like a fucking baby. What an airhead. "Oh yeah? Like what?" I said as I walked towards the fridge. I opened the door and cold air met my warm skin.

"Umm..."

And while stupid Spagna was thinking about things that he never did thought about, I was rummaging the fucking fridge for some tomatoes. "Where are the tomatoes, bastard?" I yelled with my head still inside the refrigerator. Spain snapped out of his thoughts and turned his face towards my direction. "I used the last ones in making our food" he said tapping his chin.

Great.

First was my disturbed sleep. Now, there were no tomatoes. My life is fucking great so far!

I banged my head inside the walls of the fridge, trying to keep my head cool. "Roma~, headbanging inside the fridge is bad~" he kind of said it with a tune. He always does it whenever he's washing the dishes."Finding a fridge with no tomatoes is fucking worse" I said as I slammed the fridge door.

I glanced outside the window. The bastard's tomato plants haven't grown some fruits yet! Great, just great!

"Roma, stop banging your head to the window and get ready for work" he said before humming some Spanish song. "You usually take a lot of time getting dressed with all of your designer collection and whatnot" he said, putting up his very rare thinking face. Che, he's probably thinking about the vast collection of clothes. "I think wearing the ol' classical Armani is good"

"Since when did I let you decide on what I fucking wear?" I glared at him. "Ever since I told you that you look sexy in your outfits~" he said like it was the most normal thing to say. "Wha- I'm getting the fuck out of here!" I stormed out of the kitchen and prepared to go to work.

Like the usual, I bathed, dressed, and combed my hair, being careful not to brush the one curl standing out.

"I'm going out bastard!" I said as I slammed the front door closed. "Take care Roma!" he hollered from the kitchen.

Now, being one of the personifications of the country of Italy has its benefits. One, for example, and one of my favourites, is the time they give you the latest cars they manufactured. Damn red Ferraris stand in line in our fucking driveway! Well, there are also Spain's own fucking little cars but who gives a shit about them? Ferraris are fuckin' awesome! And no, I will not say sorry to that damnable Prussia for stealing his favourite word.

Ah, nothing sounds better than to hear that engine roar. Rather, hear the engine roar quietly. Every time I drive this baby, I feel like the king of the world. Driving through the streets isn't half bad too with some beautiful sights and whatnot.

As soon as I arrived at my boss' office, I immediately sensed that there was something. I couldn't pinpoint on what was it but I definitely felt it and damn was it annoying! I entered his office somehow with some good mood left in me.

This morning, I woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Now, it seems that my boss plans to push me completely off of it...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIT NETHERLANDS IS NOT FUCKING HERE?" I bellowed to my boss. "Well, his boss just called in this morning that the Netherlands has been missing for quite a few days" he tried to be calm. It would blow his cover if he went ballistic right now. Yes, folks. My boss is in the fucking mafia. Not everybody knows that.

"And why didn't you think of calling me this morning to tell that I wouldn't be seeing the person that was fucking expected to be here?" I gritted my teeth. "But I did call you Italy Romano" he straightened his jacket. "But some Spanish guy said that you already left"

Spanish guy...

I smacked my forehead with my fucking hand. Spain just HAD to answer the phone. Of all the times he doesn't answer it, he chooses to answer this time.

"Are there any clues on his whereabouts?" I glanced at my boss. "None whatsoever at the moment" he breathed deeply and ran his palm all over his face. "And his boss has asked us for help"

"Of course we will"

"Pardon?"

"I said, of course we fucking will!"

My boss stared at me like I was somebody else, like he wanted to shake me and say 'who are you and what have you done to Romano?'

Che.

Don't get me wrong fuckers! I'm doing this for Belgium. Who knows what she's been feeling for the disappearance of her lover. Haa, more shitty work coming my way. Damn Veneziano for being too damn stupid and so damn lazy. Damn Germany too for luring my little brother to his very obvious trap. Seriously, he clings too fucking much to the potato bastard.

After a very long ramble and debate inside my mind, a realization fucking dawned over me. So that's why he wasn't there in Austria's stupid ball. It must be fucking hard for Belgium to live the days without seeing the one you love. Yet, she was so cheerful when I saw her at the ball like everything was fine.

Did the tomato bastard know? Well, he should, considering he brought her to her house that night. Then why didn't they fucking inform me about this shit? Oh yeah, it feels great knowing that you have to know her problem from a 3rd party. Yeah, I fucking feel the years we've spent together.

"When and where was the last time he was last seen?"

"He was last seen walking away from his house at night and going somewhere but he it seems that he wasn't able to get to his destination"

I stood up in frustration and walked towards the door. "I'm on this case" I said and slammed the door. I needed to cool my head off. Just when my head was starting to blow off some steam, my stupid cell phone rang. I angrily shoved my hand into my pocket and answered it.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Roma~, I'll be home late tonight so don't wait for me alright?" his voice clearly showed happiness that fucking sunshine was emitting from my phone. "Why?" I growled. "My boss suddenly called..." I can practically imagine him idiotically scratching his hair... his curly, chocolate loc- what am I thinking? I banged my head on the roof of my car. "Italy Romano, I thought I told you not to bang your head on something?" he said it like the times when he was reprimanding me for breaking a fucking vase centuries ago. Great, he has his fatherly mode on.

I rolled my eyes on just how stupidly silly he sounds. "Like I fucking care what you think, I'll damage my head whenever I want". I heard him sigh on the other end of the line. "I'll see you tonight Roma~" then the line went dead. I sighed. That went well. I went inside the car and chucked my stupid excuse of a phone to the passenger seat.

So Spain wasn't going to be home early tonight, why am I fucking angry?

I started the engine and drove. To be frank, I didn't know what I should do next. Originally, my whole day was scheduled to be in my office talking about some dumb political relations. Now that the Netherlands is missing, I'm free. Guess I should go home, lounge lazily on our couch, and eat tomatoes until the tomato bastard doesn't have anything left to eat.

As I drove by an old abandoned building, I saw a tall person walking. He was wearing a school uniform with a blue blazer and blue chequered pants. Huh, I never knew there was a school nearby. This place was solely built for nations. A school standing here was impossible. Well, unless Sealand, the annoying brother of eyebrows, decided to build a school here. But that was impossible. He wasn't even a recognized nation yet.

I slowed my car down and tried to sneak a peek at the face of the kid. He's probably lost. As his face slowly came into my view, my eyes widened. I didn't know if it was in anger, relief, or horror. That blonde hair, squinted eyes, and cool demeanor...

I immediately parked my car and got out of it, not even minding if I broke the door upon slamming it hard. "Hey you!" I stomped my way towards him. "Where the hell have you fucking been?" I blocked him.

"Oh Lovino, good to see you here"

"There's nothing good about this! You were missing for a quite a long time, driving our bosses crazy" I poked his chest so many times.

Wait. What?

"What did you just call me?" I stared at him, clearly confused.

"I called you with your name, Lo-vi-no"

Bu-but that was not my name. I am Italy Romano...

I kicked the nearest trash can and cursed in rapid Italian. I'm here in front of a fucking abandoned building with a person clad in a uniform I was supposed to be looking for, addressing me with a weird name I knew nothing about.

"Y-you're the Netherlands... right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Writing a un-OOC Spain was fucking hard. Compressing all that sunshine, dumb, and passion into one person has had me at wits end. If only Spain wasn't mysterious in my story then everything would be just fine. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will accept that I only got 2 reviews in first chapter well, because, it's the first chapter. But now, I realized, when I got less reviews, I think... "Was I really that bad?" and insert my sulking face there.**

**By the way, as for the 3rd chapter, it will take longer for me to update since it's that time again 9_9. Yeah, the time when periodical tests haunt a student's life. Submission of projects, homework, and requirements too. Maintaining grades is hard.**

**Ciao! Until we meet again...**

**P.S. there are grammatical errors here and there but take note of this, I didn't mean them. And it annoys me every single time. The words I am thinking are sometimes not typed by my hands and it's UGH! Well, anyways, at least you know now.**


	3. Tell me a lie

**Hello again! After what? 3 months? I have finished chapter 3! Ceeelebrate good times come on!~ Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia**

* * *

><p>And so Romano was at the least place he wanted to be. England's extremely creepy manor. He would rather die than be at a mansion that looked like it was fresh out of a horror movie. You know the creepy fancy house? Yeah, that's how creepy it was. Romano sighed at his situation. Why was he here again? Oh yeah...<p>

Romano glared at the tall Natio- er... human. If that bastard of a nation the Netherlands didn't just disappeared he wouldn't be in this situation. With a deep breath, Romano stomped towards the gate and rang the doorbell. Some ruffling and yelling were heard from inside so he expected that eyebrows will answer the door sooner or later.

A minute has passed...

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

Something inside of Romano snapped. He gritted his teeth and marched towards the Victorian styled gate. "Open up you damn bastard!" he yelled like it was a battle cry and started to kick the hell out of the gates. From behind, the human counterpart of the Netherlands was showing a calm face even with the ruckus directly in front of him. _He looks exactly like Lovino, he acts like him, heck he even cusses just like him but he's not Lovino. He says he's Italy Romano. I wonder what that means... named as a country and all._

"What the bloody hell do you want?" An Englishman with thick eyebrows and disarrayed clothes shouted from the door. Romano stopped kicking the poor gates and merely pointed towards the human beside him. England stared at him and in an instant his twisted into a scowl. "You!" he said as he stomped though the front yard and towards the clueless human. The latter didn't know whether to fight him or run away. The person coming right at him looked like Arthur from his world and he didn't like dealing with one of his tempers.

"Where have you been?" the nation in front of him pointed an accusing finger at the human. "America and I have been too bloody busy going over records and records just to find you and now you just come over here looking clueless like a bloody baby..." and so he rambles on. While England was in the middle of his rambling, the door to his house opened again. And guess what, America came out. Surprising isn't it? NO.

"Yo, Iggy! Why the sudden retreat?" the American dude with tons of papers in his hands hollered from the door. It must be the papers England was talking about. Now that Romano has paid full attention, he noticed that America and England were both haggard. Maybe it was the pressure of having secret services or intelligence centers or whatnot. America was walking towards them which meant it's time to calm England down.

"Calm down bastard!" he yelled at England. "That's why we came here; to explain _him_" He glanced at England and America. "Also..." he turned towards England again. "...You're the only one I know that can fix this" with this, England's face turned serious. "Right, come inside" he motioned for all of them to come with him.

And this is how this very clueless human got into a very sticky and uncomfortable situation in which he was interrogated like there's no tomorrow. "So you're telling us that your name's Lars and that you came from another world or dimension and that you have friends and acquaintances back in that place that looks and acts just like us?" England stared at the human, who was introduced as Lars, intensely. "Yes" he said in a monotonous tone.

"Also, you don't have a clue as to how you got here" England asked to which Lars nodded. "I was just walking to school when suddenly I arrived at an abandoned building where the school was supposed to be and that's where Lovino found me" He answered, still not used to the fact that the one who found him was called 'Italy Romano'. "Hmm..." England seemed to ponder for a bit. America, unable to take long awkward silences, exploded. No, not literally. "Cool! So did you come here from outer space? Are you friends with Tony? Which planet did you come from?"

"Quiet you git! I'm trying to think here"

"No one wants to know what you feel"

As America continued to bombard the Dutch with an immense amount of question in which the latter did not answer most of them, England silently walked away and headed towards what looked like a closet. Some rattling and mumbling was heard and to top it all off, a sound that sounds like many boxes falling on top of England was heard. "Stupid boxes", the three people in the living room heard England scream. The time that England opened the door, several boxes came out with him. He kicked them back inside the slammed the door as hard as he could.

England made his way back to the other three whilst carrying a very thick photo album. The second he sat down, America stopped from his ramblings and immediately snatched the album. Lars and Romano were staring intently at him while England was too busy snatching the album back but to no avail. America's shoulders shook, followed by a muffled laughter and bursting out laughing in the end.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed as he pounded one hand repeatedly on the coffee table. "I didn't know you were sissy like this Iggy" he said in between laugh. A vein popped on England's forehead. "I am not sissy and don't call me with that stupid nickname!" he said as he snatched the album back from the oxygen deprived American.

"HAHA YEAH RIGHT" America started. "What kind of a man keeps an album about his friends AND with stolen shots!" Any more of this and America was going to roll across the floor.

"Alright, let's start with the introductions" England said as he opened it but not without glaring at the American first. "You tell us who they are and we'll tell you who they are in this world" England said with a commanding voice. "Include the relationships too". They started off with themselves until they reached the photos of the axis and pretty much all of them. Some of the information was amusing and some were not. What got Lars staring into space was the fact that in this world, Belgium, or Femke, was his lover while back in his world, she was his little sister. If he was girly enough to faint he would.

"I think the amount of information to process fucking killed the bastard's brains" Romano mumbled to which England replied with a sharp hush. There was an awkward silence before America broke it with his high speed voice. "Anyway, I think we should be all going home! Take Lars to Belgium" he said with a happy smile. They didn't need a genius to know what Lars was feeling 'cause from what they're seeing, the human has gotten all stiff from head to toe.

"You dumb bastard! That's the last place we want him to be in" Romano suddenly stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Plus, she might mistake him for the Netherlands. It'll be bad if she breaks down in front of him not knowing who he really is" he continued with a softer voice, thinking about Belgium's welfare. "I agree with Romano" England said. He stood up and patted America's shoulder when he saw his former colony's disappointed faces. "He'll be extremely uncomfort-"

"I'll go" All three heads whipped around at the voice. "I'll go if I have to" Lars also stood up. "I just need to pretend that I'm the Netherlands right?" he faced the three of them. England was the first one to snap out of it. "Yes, in the meantime, we'll figure out on how to take you back to your own world" Lars nodded at that. "Just be your old self..." Romano snapped in. "... Just be your ol' cold, scary, snobbish self" Romano dozed off.

"You are also very, very mean to Spain but you just glare at him or whatever just like what you do with the Antonio in your world"

It wasn't going to be hard for Lars. He just had to act natural and no one will suspect a thing until England finds a way. Yeah...

"Let's go bastard" Romano pulled him away. England and America immediately followed at the sudden exit. Remember earlier about England's house being creepy? Well, walking on his front yard at 10 in the evening brought goosebumps on Romano's skin. England was quite obvious of the formers' view about his house and just rolled his eyes.

They reached Romano's car and Lars was the first one to get inside. And while Romano was about to go to the other side, England sharply pulled him. "His sudden appearance... the Netherlands is in his world" he said, stressing the word 'his'. "So, that means they switched places?" America butted in. A vein popped on England's forehead again and swatted America on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the latter said while rubbing the spot the Englishman just hit. "Of course they switched places you git!" England said as he continued to lash out at America. "We'll just talk about this shit tomorrow" Romano brushed them away. He slid inside the car and drove away leaving the two men to fight until they were tired of it.

Romano drove at a slower pace than usual. This can be proven by the time they were taking to get to their destination yet they were still not halfway towards Belgium's house. This is because Romano's uncomfortable. This can be observed by his uneasy glances towards. "Grr... Bastard if you're not comfortable with this shit just say so and stop it with your fucking monotonous replies!" Romano suddenly yelled and stepped very hard on the gas.

The car zoomed past traffic and swerved through crowds and crowds of cars. Romano hit the brakes with a "Fuck!"

The car automatically stopped in front of Belgium's house much to Lars' poker faced surprise. "Now-"Romano was cut off. "The house looks like ours back home" Lars said while looking out the window. Romano huffed and got outside. "No shit Sherlock" he said while glaring at Lars for him to come out. The latter then got outside and looked around. Everything was the exact copy. Well, from his observations, all parts of the town were like carbon copy except for the abandoned building. "Well? Hurry the fuck up!" Romano said with crossed arms.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard some giggling from inside. Of course, one would be Belgium's. The other one... wasn't that Spain? More giggling erupted. It is Spain! Wasn't he supposed to be with his boss right now? That was new. Spain lied to him. All of Romano's sanity went out the window as he barged through Belgium's house despite the servants trying to stop him.

Having a Netherlands look-a-like was very functional since the servants backed away from him when they saw the former on tow. "Hey Romano! You don't barge in my house like that!" he tried to stop the raging Italian. "Oh yeah? Fucking try me" Romano said and yanked his arm away. His face was red with rage as tried to locate where the giggling sounds were coming from. Instead of giggling sounds, Romano now heard some moaning.

He whipped his head around and chose which door to open. "_Belgium's bedroom"_ he thought. Lars stopped him for the last time. "Look Lovino-"he was cut off. "It's Romano!" the enraged Italian shouted as he kicked Belgium's door open. Romano was at loss for words. Lars didn't know how to react since he was still not accustomed to the fact that his little sister was his girlfriend in this world.

In front of them in Belgium's bed were two half-naked nations. What's worse is that it was Spain with Belgium. The latter covered herself up and stared at Lars. "Is that really you?" she said in a very slow manner. Lars thought that he was supposed to be good at her since they were lovers but seeing as she cheated on him, she'll get the cold shoulder.

As for the other two...

"Roma, I can explain" Spain said taking slow steps towards Romano. "One more step and I'm going to kill you" he said while clenched his fists. He clenched it so hard that it was going numb. "Roma" Spain said taking a hold of Romano's clenched fists. He could feel that the Italian was shaking with anger. "Don't touch me you filthy bastard!" Romano said as he violently shook Spain off. "Romano calm down!" Spain hugged Romano tightly. "I'm sorry Roma, I'm sorry Roma" he repeated this like a mantra.

"How foolish me to believe that someone like you who's a bastard could fucking genuinely love me" Romano said. "I believed you Spain especially at the time when you said I was your favourite and that you won't leave me alone" he said, his voice shaking. Romano was crying on Spain's chest. "I fucking believed you!" he shouted with his fists pounding Spain's chest. Seeing as how futile it was to hurt Spain, Romano calmed down.

"I...I loved you" Romano said in a hushed voice. It took Romano for a few seconds to compose himself again. "But it seems that you love someone else already" he said and started to move away from Spain's hug. The Spaniard immediately felt this movement and quickly opposed it. "No Roma..."

"Quit calling me that nickname!"

"Don't leave me alone" Spain became desperate that he said this in a hushed voice. "Let go of me you filthy scum!" Romano struggled to get free. "Don't go!" Spain hugged the Italian tighter. "He said to let go" at that voice, Spain felt a punch land on his cheek. The Spaniard groaned as he tried to stand up. "No!" he chased after Romano who ran outside. "I can't believe that you and that whore would do this" Lars said as he punched Spain again. Spain quickly stood up and punched Lars in the face. "Quit stopping me!" he shouted. Spain put on his pants and shirt and ran as quickly as possible.

"Romano!" he shouted as he saw Romano. The latter became stiff but after that ran with all his might. _'I'm so stupid'_ Romano thought. He's cried his heart out as he ran.

...

"Stupid Spain!" a younger Romano pounded his fists on a younger Spain. The latter just stared at him in bewilderment before picking him up. "Roma, how many times do I have to say this? I won't leave you alone" he said as he kissed Romano's nose.

It was night time and an older Romano was at an older Spain's house. They were having dinner when suddenly Spain hugged Romano from behind. "I love you Romano" he nuzzled at the Italian's neck. And all that Romano could do was blush madly.

"Ahahaha, you look like a tomato" Spain said as he poked Romano's cheek.

...

Romano remembered all the time when Spain told him that he loves him. Now he wonders how many of them were half-hearted just like the one this morning. "Romano!" he heard the brunette's voice from behind. "Fuck you Spain, I don't want to go back home with you" he shouted. He shut his eyes tightly, not even looking where he was headed. It was no good, Spain was gaining speed.

'_Almost there'_ Spain thought as he reached out for his beloved. A blinding white light was ahead of them and this caused Spain to panic. "Romano stop!" but the Italian still did not stop.

And that blinding white light was the last thing Romano saw before he was engulfed by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider this as my Christmas gift? I am really sorry for the delayed update! Well, in this chapter a lot really happened huh? or not... You can expect the next chapter soon! I'm on Christmas vacation ;) I feel like the characters are OOC... maybe because they're being extremely serious right now. Don't worry, they'll be back to normal in the next chappie... or will they?<strong>

**Did you read this story? Then review my darlings!**


End file.
